Curiosity Never Hurt No One
by CousinBraeburn00
Summary: Big McIntosh and Applebloom share an experience. WARNING: Applecest. This is Older!Applebloom. Also humanized. Contains mature content. One-shot. Dl;dr


"So how many ladies have you bedded?"

Big McIntosh nearly choked on his own spit after he registered those words. He turned sharply towards his younger sister, whose eyebrows were arched inquisitively.

Where had that question even come from?

He supposed it was innocent enough, a young girl wanting to know more about the world of sex. But that didn't mean he wanted to share any stories with Applebloom. Big Mac was already private enough with his everyday life, so it was easy to guess that his sex life was under constant security. Above all, discussing his sexual experiences with his sister was just... weird.

"Well... uh... Ah don't think it's somethin' ya need ta know."

"Oh, c'mon! Don't treat me like a baby, Ah'm nineteen now, big brother!"

That was true. She was indeed nineteen-years-old now, quite a change from the little girl he remembered so well. The girl who was always running round, trying to find her purpose. But it didn't take long for things to change. Applebloom began spending more and more time away from Sweet Apple Acres, growing apart from her family, little by little.

It wasn't that she never came back home, it was just the undeniable truth; Applebloom was growing up. It was something that Big Mac had a lot of trouble coping with.

"Did ya hear me? Big Mac, are ya listenin'?"

"Eeyup."

Applebloom frowned and sat down quickly on the edge of the bed. She couldn't believe Big Mac was still so stubborn after all these years, if anything, the man had become even more stubborn. But then again... so had she.

"Ya could just indulge me a bit, y'know. Ah just asked how many, not what y'all did."

She heard him sigh loudly from across the room, a sure sign that he would be giving in with another push or two. The young redhead swung her feet back and forth innocently, biding her time before dropping her next bomb. Her brother may have grown more stubborn, but he sure hadn't gotten any more difficult to break down. For such a strong, hard-working man, he had quite the flimsy resolve.

"Well... ya know, if Ah had asked Applejack how many people she had bedded, she'd tell me in a heartbeat."

Big Mac rolled his head towards her, a look of utter annoyance on his freckled face. Applebloom shrugged nonchalantly, her own freckled features pulled into a slight smirk.

She had him now.

The "Applejack-would-tell-me" card always won out.

"...Fine. Four women. Ya happy?"

"Four! Ah wouldn't'a guessed it was that many! Who was it? Do Ah know any of'em?"

"...Eeyup."

Applebloom's triumphant smile felt as if it could break her face. She didn't know why she was so impressed that her brother had been with four different women, but it sent a strange shiver through her, and a hint of something else. What was it, jealousy? Why would that be?

But she did know that she wanted to feel more... a lot more.

"Who was it? C'mon, just tell me one."

Big Mac shook his head slowly to himself, but answered anyhow. "Miss Cheerilee-"

"Mah old teacher?! Ah knew me an' the girls were right all those years ago!"

The blonde man cracked a smile at that. In truth, he had been with Cheerliee even before Applebloom and her friends had attempted to set the two of them up. He watched as the redhead grabbed her own face between her hands and giggled.

"So what was it like? Was she on top? Were you? Was it passionate, or did ya just go at it? Ah bet she was a loud one!"

"Applebloom!"

She stopped talking quickly, looking wide-eyed across at Big Mac, whose cheeks were slightly flushed. She bit her tongue to keep herself from asking any more personal questions, but her interest had been captured, and was not about to be let loose anytime soon.

"Oh, Big Mac, Ah'm sorry. Ah guess Ah shouldn't try ta pry like that. Ah know you've told me not to..."

Big Mac shook his head again, this time in apology. Applebloom didn't mean any harm by her questions, she was just a young woman with an insatiable want to know things. It wasn't much of a surprise to him when his sister decided that none of the boys in town were worth her while- he had always felt she would have high standards, even for a country girl. He was extremely proud of her for that.

"It's alright. Ah know you're just wonderin' about... intimate situations." The blonde swallowed before continuing. "Ah guess Ah could share some with ya. Um... well, you're right, she was mighty loud. But A-Ah liked it. Ah like knowin' that Ah can make a woman feel so good that she can't help but scream."

Applebloom had to swallow roughly herself while listening to his story. That feeling leapt up in her chest again, a small spark of jealousy. What was she jealous of? The sexual experience? Or Celestia forbid... was she jealous of Cheerilee? She wanted to be able to feel so good that she would scream in passion.

Big McIntosh was a handsome man. A rugged, country type, but handsome nonetheless. He was the biggest and broadest man she knew, biceps stretching the fabric of his shirt sleeves taut, and prominent pectoral muscles visible through his clothes. He had pain-stakingly built up those muscles during all of his years of hard work at Sweet Apple Acres. The farming life had done Big Mac all sorts of favors.

With these thoughts currently racing through her mind, Applebloom suddenly felt a wave of jealousy overcome her. Big Mac had held a handful of different women against his body, had pushed them until they were in such a state of pleasure that they screamed! Even if she wouldn't say it out loud just yet, she wanted that. She had waited a number of years, hoping to find the right guy to make her feel such things.

She had waited long enough.

"So, can Ah see it? Your uh, y'know. Ah've never seen one in real life an' Ah was kinda hopin' Ah could."

Big Mac cut himself off abruptly, throwing Applebloom the most incredulous face he believed he had ever pulled. She looked away sharply, wringing her hands together in her lap.

Applebloom wanted to look at his penis. She _wanted_ to.

He didn't take his eyes off of her, even as she looked at her feet in embarrassment. He couldn't deny, no matter how hard he tried, the twitch he felt in his pants when she had said those words. It had been a decent amount of time since he had last enjoyed the company of a female; masturbation was not nearly as good as the real thing. Now even just the thought of a woman admiring his parts started the stirrings in his abdomen.

But wait... this was his sister. Applebloom, who he had watched over since her birth. He should absolutely not be excited that she wanted to see him. But he was.

Her silence gave him the chance to rake his eyes over her face. The way she chewed her bottom lip in a nervous manner sent his cock twitching again, ever so slowly coming to life. Perhaps just a little peek wouldn't hurt anything.

"Alright, Ah'll let ya see it."

He stood up from the bed, and reached for the buckle to his belt, avoiding looking at Applebloom at all costs. He could feel her eyes burning into his crotch, like a timberwolf ready to pounce upon a rabbit. Yet rather than feeling uneasy, he was excited. Very excited.

He sighed when he dropped his jeans and felt them catch around his knees. His member was semi-hard from his dirty thoughts, and it felt good to let it loose from the constricting denim. A gasp escaped Applebloom, which did nothing to ease the continuation of his erection.

"Whoa. Ah didn't think it'd be big like that. Heh, is that why they call ya _Big_ McIntosh?"

The blonde swallowed thickly before turning his gaze down to her. She was leaned in, nearly nose to nose with his most private asset. He knew he should be backing up now, pulling his pants back up, changing the subject.

"Can Ah touch it?"

But before he could voice any sort of refusal, she was already reaching out, fingers poised to strike. If she managed to get ahold of him, there would be no going back. He wasn't sure if he even wanted to go back.

Applebloom grazed her fingers along the side of Big Mac's cock, and jumped in surprise when a violent shiver ran through him. Biting her lip nervously once again, she dared to wrap her hand around the flesh, and was surprised to find her slim fingers were far from encircling the whole thing. It reminded her of gripping a mug of cider one-handed, by the base rather than the handle. And it was hard like a mug; it had risen up and now stood fully erect. She could feel Big Mac's heartbeat coursing through his member and against her palm.

"It's... really big. Ah know Ah said that already, but, wow."

Big Mac said nothing in reply, so the redhead slid her hand farther up his shaft, which elicited a soft sigh from the man. She looked up at him to find his eyes were closed, his mouth parted slightly. She slid her hand back down to gauge his reaction, which was another soft sigh and a light buck of his hips. She took that as a good sign, and began to rhythmically glide her hand up and down his cock.

Big Mac couldn't believe how soft Applebloom's hand was against him. Even with her slow, inexperienced pumps, he felt as if he were on fire from head to toe. None of the four women he had had sex with had made him feel quite so hot as Applebloom was now, and he didn't know why. Perhaps it was the thrill of having virgin hands on him, that he would be the first man she ever touched intimately. He just needed to ignore the fact that this virgin was Applebloom, his baby sister, but that thought suddenly blew up in his mind.

Before Big Mac could pull away, he felt a wet warmth envelope the tip of his cock. His eyes immediately snapped open and he looked down to see that Applebloom had taken him into her mouth. He knew, somewhere through the cloud of lust that had sneaked in on him, that he should stop this right now, but her innocent mouth was heaven. He watched her pull back to run the tip of her tongue around his head oh so slowly, so curiously, so innocently... there was no way he would be capable of stopping her now. She wrapped her lips around him again, drawing more of him into her mouth. At that, his knees began to buckle and he stumbled back against the bed, sitting down roughly, and Applebloom was right with him, never relinquishing him for a second.

The redhead pushed another inch of Big Mac's shaft into her mouth, stretching her jaw, swirling her tongue against the bulging vein on the underside. It felt as if an electric shock pulsed through her, down between her thighs, and a moan escaped her, vibrating right against her brother. In turn, Big Mac let loose a low noise of satisfaction. Applebloom was urged on by this, attempting to take ever more of him into her virgin mouth. He was so big, much too big to engulf him to the base, but she wanted to try. She was in love with this feeling, this, what was it, sexual desire? She wanted more of it. And she wanted to be able to please Big Mac.

Applebloom slid down his cock until she felt it bump against the back of her throat. She fought back a gag; she didn't want to have to stop now on account of a sensitive uvula. She wrapped her hands around the tops of his thighs to steady herself while she picked up the speed of her thrusts, with each one taking him to the back of her throat. She couldn't help the noises she was making now- short moans and hums against him. She wished she could take him all the way to the base.

Big Mac moaned sharply and roughly when Applebloom continued to deep-throat him. He was extremely impressed that her tiny mouth had managed to engulf this much of his cock. He was very well hung, and he knew it. He had been told many times that he was surprisingly large, and he had supposed that it was because the rest of him was built big as well. Cheerilee had barely been able to take his length, and she had been the most experienced woman he had been with.

Strongly resisting the urge to grab Applebloom's head and thrust himself against her, Big Mac threw his head back and ran his hands through his shaggy hair. Her delicate mouth was so tight around his member he could barely think; he had never been squeezed like that before. It was a wonderful feeling, one of the best he had ever felt.

"A-Applebloom...!"

When she heard her brother moan her name, Applebloom raised her eyes to his face to see him looking directly back at her, green eyes locked intently on her amber. It sent a shiver down her spine when she saw how clouded over his eyes were with lust. She couldn't believe she was making him feel that way. She wondered if Cheerliee had sucked him off like this.

The blonde couldn't take it anymore, he was very close and he needed to take a bit of action. He gripped the back of his sister's head, knotting his calloused fingers in her long red locks, and pushed her roughly down on his cock. He heard the inevitable gag, but she never broke away from his gaze, and instead adjusted herself to more readily take him. Big Mac picked himself up off the edge of the bed and pumped his hips against Applebloom's face, hard.

Applebloom was immensely enjoying Big Mac taking charge and pushing himself further and further into her mouth. She felt the intense ache in her jaw but she ignored it, this was simply too blissful for something so trivial to get in the way of. She felt saliva trailing down her chin but she didn't mind that either, all she cared about was the way Big Mac's cock felt as it swiftly slid back and forth against her tongue, pushing passed her uvula and nearly taking out her tonsils. She was loving the sound of Big Mac's panting breaths and the feel of his fingers tangled in her hair at the nape of her neck.

Big Mac had never fucked a woman's mouth like this in his life. He had never seen a woman looking so happy to be getting her mouth fucked so harshly before, either. So as he stood looking down at Applebloom, as he pushed his cock against her relentlessly, he was thankful that he had gotten to share this experience with her. But he was almost over the edge now, so he slowed his pace, and with one last pump, the deepest he had gone yet, he went over.

Applebloom felt something hot explode into her mouth, and pulled off of his cock in time to see another burst of semen spurt out and onto her cheek. She swallowed the cum in her mouth with a lick of her lips, and wasted no time blotting the flat of her tongue against his tip several times to catch any extra.

Big Mac sighed in contentment and sat back on the bed slowly, his legs shaky and his slowly wilting shaft on full display. He looked to Applebloom in time to see her wipe the rest of the semen from her face onto the bedspread. Those would definitely have to be changed soon.

"Oh, man... that was amazin'. Ah woulda never guessed somethin' like that would feel like this! But Ah... Ah am so... Ah don't know the words... Ah am so... turned on?"

Big Mac chuckled, low and husky, and it sent the hairs on the back of Applebloom's neck rigid. She looked to his member, still glistening with the wetness of her mouth, then up to his eyes, which were glazed over with lust. For her.

"Can you... will you... Ah mean-"

The redhead was cut off by Big Mac crushing his mouth against hers. Her eyes opened wide at this action. What was happening? Big Mac was kissing her, and she wanted to kiss him back. Giving him head was one thing, but if he wanted to continue things, would she be able to stop him?

No. Because she didn't want to stop him.

Applebloom pushed herself against him suddenly, deepening the kiss and prodding her tongue against his lip, requesting entrance. He obliged, opening his mouth and allowing her to slip her tongue in to glide easily across his own. He could taste the tanginess of the sperm that she had swallowed, but he pushed that thought away and focused on the feeling and heat of her mouth. He pulled away abruptly, only to grip the redhead by her rear and hoist her onto his lap, where their eyes met briefly. No words exchanged between them, and Applebloom wrapped her arms around his neck tightly, ready for whatever was coming next...

wmwmwmwmwmwmwmwmwmwmwmwmwmwmwmwmwmwmwmwmwmwm

 **Author's Note:** Dun dun dunnnn. It's a cliffhanger, and I leave it to your imagination! I think Applecest between Big Mac and Applebloom is sort of rare, I don't see a lot of it. But I felt I should contribute, since it's something that I ship now and then. But let's be clear here, I don't really dig school-age Applebloom with Big Mac, just Older!Applebloom. It feels too weird for me otherwise. So, thank you for reading. Please, please, if you found yourself hating this, or if you "don't like this, this is sick blah blah blah" then keep that to yourself. Be kind to others, even if you don't support what they are doing. Thanks!


End file.
